Talk:Dinolfos
Name Dy/ina/olfos Merge with Dynalfos? Yes No We will settle it like this.--Shade Link (talk) 22:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Hate to be a party pooper Shade Link, but we're discussing more in-depth here. Polls just don't work that well; people need reasoning. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Notice! After probably confusing many by posting my comment on three different talk pages, this being one of them, I put the issue into a forum here. I think if everyone puts their comments into the forum rather than having three seperate debates in three different talk pages, it will be a lot simpler. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 22:26, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Moved content from "Dynalfos" talk page Name Okay, so they've been merged. I don't necessarily agree, but if that's the consensus I can respect that. However, I must protest the use of "Dinolfos" as the main page. We don't use "Gannon" over "Ganon", after all. Or Wizrobe. Ghoma. Octorock. As the series evolves and continues, names often change, and we consistently use the most recent form of the name at this wiki, as with most wikis. To my knowledge, Dinolfos is the very oldest of the three names. Precedent and logic both dicate that we should title this page Dynalfos. Especially since the main image on the page, as with Link and Ganondorf, draws from Twilight Princess. When even the infobox shows and names the Dynalfos over the Dinolfos, that's saying something. Unfortunately, redirect-overwrite code prevents me from fixing this error myself, never mind that I'm sure some people will protest (I can already taste the "OoT was a better game so we should use its names" arguments...). Dazuro (talk) 01:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :It really doesn't matter, they're all redirected here.—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::So what? The article title and content should reflect the current name. Otherwise we might as well go around changing Zoras to Zolas all over the place. We can't just conveniently stop updating things for one page and stay consistent for everything else. Dazuro (talk) 01:29, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Difference is there is no variation in pronunciation.—'Triforce' 14 01:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Triforce: Ditto Gannon, Ghoma, Octorock (and Zola in Japanese). If you're too lazy to do it, say so, don't make up excuses. This page needs to be renamed according to precedent and policy. That's it. XZ: Why would we default to the original? Obviously we would default to the most recent, i.e. the one most currently endorsed by Nintendo, like every other game wiki I've seen. Dazuro (talk) 01:54, 31 July 2009 (UTC) What XZ said. Dude I'm not being lazy. Each new Zelda game released doesn't replace the older ones, it adds to the series. Also take into consideration, your policy isn't necessarily this wiki's policy.—'Triforce' 14 01:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) My policy is completely irrelevant, as you rightfully point out. However, again, precedent dictates we use the most recent names. So much for my friend's assurance that the admins here were competent... what IS it with Nintendo Wikias having hypocrites in charge? Dazuro (talk) 02:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Why hello again. Just thought I'd pop in to note.. do these creatures not appear in Link's Crossbow Training? Serious question. Because they seem to in screenshots I've seen, but I've not played the game and it's unclear whether the screen shows a Dynalfos or a Lizalfos. If they do, however, then they would obviously use the TP name, and bingo, we have a most-commonly-used name. Otherwise, well.. my previous point stands, but I digress. Dazuro (talk) 02:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) What IS it with this recent wave of criticism? Now I suggest you stop questioning my or any other admin's competence. On a more relevant note, if that were the case with Link's Crossbow Training, yes that would be reason to change it. Can't remember off the top of my head though.—'Triforce' 14 02:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Don't get me wrong. I'd love it if I didn't have to question it. But when you say "it doesn't need to be changed because it's pronounced the same" followed by "if it's in two games we'll change it"... interesting. It'd still be pronounced the same in LCBT. But even beyond that, it shows that you are open to the concept of correcting it to the modern name, which is baffling considering you refused to do so just a minute ago, for a completely frivolous reason. But that's hardly the point. The point is, we're being inconsistant right now. We use the proper modern names for about twenty other creatures, and the outdated three-games-old N64-era name for one. That just don't seem right, mon. You've yet to address that point, simply saying "we don't need to change it." But I have a feeling I'd be met with heavy resistance if I changed the articles to say Gannon instead of Ganon. Hey, it's pronounced the same! Don't get me wrong. I'm not here trying to pick a fight, but your stubborn and inexplicable refusal to correct an error makes that a bit difficult. Dazuro (talk) 02:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ugh, I give up. You're relentless.—'Triforce' 14 02:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I have to intervene. Dazuro, calm down. This isn't Chozoboy and I have seen those fights you got into with him. The Admins here will not take as much as he did. I agree that the name should stay as is.(Darknut15 (talk) 02:19, 31 July 2009 (UTC)) Phantom Hourglass was heavily based off Wind Waker. Four Swords Adventure was heavily based off Four Swords. And did Majora's Mask have a single original character who wasn't designed after one from OoT? LCT is more heavily spinoff than the others, but we can't just ignore its existence. And even beyond that, you're still conveniently avoiding the fact that Zeldapedia uses the most recent names in every other instance of multiple-named creatures. Except, of course, this one. Because they're special, I'm sure. I don't know why, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that there's some mystical reason to keep this one inconsistant with the rest of the wiki. Darknut, this is completely different. CB was actively attacking my person. These guys are just refusing to fix an inconsistancy. Don't worry, I know my limits. I'm fairly new here, don't have a reputation yet, and have no interest in blowing my chances of being able to be a regular contributor here as with so many other wikias. However, again, this page needs to be renamed, and for some reason the admins are refusing to do that. Being an administrator does not prevent you from making mistakes or being wrong, and in this case, precedent states that they are wrong. Dazuro (talk) 02:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I guess it really doesn't matter. If you really feel it needs changed, go ahead, but you'll have to change all the redirect links.—'Triforce' 14 02:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Dinolfos Fighting Technique - My Personal Tactic for Woodfall Temple After making a few mistakes, I got myself trapped in the Woodfall Temple against this guy with only 1 quart a heart left over. After defending against it looking for a fullproof attack with no risk for a few minutes, I started to rummage through my inventory to see if I'd got anything useful. Deku-nuts are actually perfect for dealing with these enemies no matter where they are - their main ability is dodging everything you throw at them, so throw a Deku-nut at them - they get frozen and you can Z-target and press A to do a double-damage attack or instead use some mana in a spin-attack at it. Just make sure you've got nuts.